treeclan_fieldclan_lakeclan_caveclan_rpfandomcom-20200216-history
Raid on TreeClan
The Raid on TreeClan was a battle fought in the waning days of the war with the Crimson Guild, when the Guild attacked TreeClan and managed to drive them out when a fire began. Overview The Raid on TreeClan was the first of the three major Crimson Guild atrocities, fought after the start of leaf-bare in the thick of a storm. Near the end of the battle lightning struck the trees and burned the forest around camp, forcing the Clan to retreat off-territory. Prelude Tensions between rogues and Clan cats had broken into a storm of war, albeit the Clans didn't know that the rogues had banded together to form the Crimson Guild. Leopardstar had already been attacked by a patrol before, and skirmishes had been fought. Grave, founder and leader of the Guild, wanted to begin waging a real war, leading to the planning and execution of the raid. The Raid Using instructions from Kato, who had seen the camp before, Grave slipped into the heart of TreeClan and made his way to the apprentices den; the TreeClanners were stuck inside due to the rain. Damion followed the leader, while Gifre and Kato approached the nursery. All four toms struck. Kato killed Sparkkit and Gifre murdered Heatherflame, then Cougarkit. Grave attacked Foxpaw while Damion fought Rubblepaw, overpowering the smaller cats easily. Lightstorm was killed by Gifre as well. In their den warriors began to get nervous about the sounds they were hearing. Skybreeze, Brackenheart, and Aspenbreeze left. Kyx and Timber stormed the medicine den, killing Scorchfur and proceeding to attack Blackpelt, whom they killed shortly after. Grave killed Pinepaw. A burning tree, set alight by lightning from the storm, crashed down into camp. Skybreeze backed into the warriors den in fear to warn the others while Aspenbreeze attacked Slug, who had murdered Dashpaw. Brackenheart attacked Kato while Gifre jumped on Skybreeze. After mauling her he shoved her into the burning tree. Grave called a retreat, and the rogues began to fight their way out to avoid burning. On the way out Timber ran into Hawktalon and killed him. Aspenbreeze killed Slug, while Timber killed Nightstripe. Gifre and Brackenheart fought until the rogue escaped and killed Coppertail while trying to escape. Sunfur and Damion began to fight. The warrior got the upper hand before being killed. Damion then followed Grave out. Snowheart rescued the queens and kits, leading them out. Firestreak was burned to death before the deputy led the rest of the Clan away to safety. Aftermath TreeClan was forced to abandon its territory and go to a makeshift camp, a cave just off the border. They sustained heavily casualties. The Guild lost only slug. The Clan lived in the cave until newleaf, when the territory grew back. By that time the Guild had been destroyed and the war had ended. Trivia * The Raid on TreeClan was the only atrocity-battle that the Crimson Guild actually won. The Siege of FieldClan ended in a deadlock, and LakeClan was able to defeat the rogues. * Only Absent Answers, Quillfang, and Infinity Striker actually participated in the roleplay due to others not being able to get on. Category:Events Category:Battles Category:Crimson Guild War Category:TreeClan Battles